1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to sanitary disposal mechanisms, specifically to an improved disposal method for used sanitary napkins and tampons.
2. Prior Art
Proper disposal of used individual sanitary napkins and tampons is important for sanitary and discretionary purposes. Currently, there is little available to facilitate disposal of such items. Attempts have been made through various inventions to remedy this problem of proper disposal. However, these inventions have not covered all of the disposal needs relating to used feminine protection products.
Inventions have been created where the disposable wrapper for a sanitary pad is an inherent part of the pad. U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,162 to Binker and Miranda (1987) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,027 to Alvarado (1986) both deploy such a method as does U.S. Pat. No. 3,035,578 to Elmore (1962). There are a number of disadvantages in approaching disposal in this way. These inventions can only be used with sanitary napkins, not with tampons. Also, the disposable wrapper, being attached to the underside of the pad while the pad is being worn, has a possibility of becoming covered with menstrual fluid from an overused or improperly placed pad, thus causing an unsanitary disposable wrapper. Also, the wrapper cannot be produced as a separate product. These wrappers add another layer of material to the pad, making the pad bulkier and more uncomfortable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,554 to Reed (1998) addresses this disposal problem with a mitten device which is used to remove the tampon, then folds over the used tampon, making it ready for disposal. This device is awkward and time consuming to use. Also, there is a possibility of tearing, while the mitten is being pulled onto the user""s hand, thus creating holes in the disposable cover which would lead to leakage of menstrual fluid through the holes. This device can only be used with tampons. Also, this product would be more expensive and more difficult to manufacture due to the various sections. (The device has four different portions an index finger, a thumb, a mid-section, and a cuff portion.) The mitten shape could cause the sides to collapse together, making it difficult and time consuming to open prior to inserting the used tampon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,684 to McDonald (1993) discloses an invention for a Tampon Disposal Unit. Here, an opening in a folded bag is placed over a cavity, and as the tampon is withdrawn from the cavity into the bag, the bag unfolds longitudinally, then is sealed at the opening. This device exhibits many problems. Only tampons can be disposed of with this appliance. All of its various parts lend to a more expensive, more difficult manufacturing process. The complicated design and various parts would cause confusion as to the proper use of the device. The various steps needed to use this device, including proper placement of the device over the cavity, threading the tampon string through the hole in the bottom of the bag, pulling the tampon into the bag without misplacement, all contribute to the difficulty of using this device. Also, preventing leakage of menstrual fluid around the outside of the bag while withdrawing the tampon from the cavity would be very difficult. Another attempt to aid the sanitary disposal of used feminine protection products has been through inventions for disposable waste bags. U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,727 to Wyatt (1991) exhibits a bag which is comprised of three layers of material and a handle. Aside from being expensive and difficult to manufacture, this device would be clumsy to use. This device would require the user to fit the used item into the bag, which could also result in messy residue around the opening. U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,477 to Froidh et al. (1988) discloses a wrapper for the clean sanitary article, which, after removed, can be used as a disposal bag for the used sanitary article. U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,636 to Berg, Jr., et al. (1996) has a similar system with a pouch on the sanitary napkin wrapper which can be used for disposal of the used sanitary napkin after the clean pad is removed from the wrapper. Users typically remove and discard the soiled article prior to opening and inserting a clean article. The user would have to remove the clean article to render the wrapper usable as a disposal device. The clean sanitary article would have to be laid on a contaminated surface (sink, top of toilet, etc.) while disposing of the used article. Preparing the bag for disposal, removing the soiled article, wrapping it for disposal, and inserting the clean article, would be impossible without laying either the clean or soiled article down on a surface. Laying a soiled article down would contaminate the surface with bloody menstrual fluid. This creates a very awkward situation for the user and decreases the probability that the disposal bag would be used.
The plumbing system has also been a means for disposal of used tampons. Some users will flush their tampons down the toilet. However, this can not be done with other solid waste in the toilet. And, the low water toilets, which are the new standard, do clog with just a used tampon being flushed through the system. Sanitary pads cannot be disposed of in this way.
The present invention of a disposal cover for used feminine protection items, comprised of a flat piece of fluid-impervious, flexible material with a tape fastening system for securing perimeters of the material together, exhibits the following objects and advantages. This invention provides a disposal cover for used feminine protection products which is fluid-impervious, with an optional scent to mask odors, which will allow the used tampon or sanitary pad to be disposed of in a discreet and sanitary manner. This cover furnishes a means of disposal which is easy and convenient to use, and takes little time to manipulate. This invention provides a disposal cover which is easy to prepare for use, and would afford the user a minimal number of steps to dispose of the used sanitary item. This disposal device can be temporarily attached to the outside of the sanitary device wrapper or as a completely separate product apart from the sanitary device. This device provides a disposal mechanism which can be used for both pads and tampons. It would be simple and inexpensive to manufacture, thus creating an inexpensive disposal item. This disposal cover will not become soiled on the outer (or second) surface of the cover since the used sanitary item only comes into contact with the inner (or first) surface. Since sanitary napkins become bulky after they absorb moisture, making the sanitary napkin compact by use of this cover would facilitate convenient, discreet, and efficient disposal of the sanitary napkin.
Further objects and advantages are to provide a discreet, efficient means of disposal for the used feminine protection item, so it will be more readily disposed of through the solid waste system as opposed to the plumbing system (which can become clogged). Also, during times of electrical power outage or water shortage, whether from emergency or other causes, the flushing of toilets would be limited. The invention presented here would provide a hygienic means of disposal, obviating the need for flushing the used sanitary item down the toilet.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.